She is the ONE
by Amrose Rose
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, James and lily break up leading them to go their separate ways. But their path cross each other when...u have to read it to find out..
1. Prologe

PROLOGE

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

James came out of his trance and answered "Griffin". He dragged his feet in the common room and he sat in his favorite spot near the fire. He was still numb from the shock of what he had just witnessed. He never thought that any girl would cheat him, let alone Lily. Just her name always made him happy. He sat there for a long time feeling miserable when he heard the portrait opened and he saw Lily enter. The sight which usually made his heart beat faster, just made him angry and sick today. Nobody cheats on James Potter, he thought. When Lily saw James, she came over and sat down in the armchair next to him. He could see that she was in a good mood.

"Yew! I can't wait for the Christmas holidays," said Lily. "If I have another day like this, I might just go crazy." said Lily closing her eyes.

"So you had a bad day?" asked James thinking about the kiss.

"Yeah, it was hectic", said Lily with a rueful smile which he didn't return.

"So, did you meet Brad today, by any chance?" James asked trying to sound casual.

"What? I, ER, no, I didn't meet Brad, why do you ask?"

" Come on Lily, you don't have to lie to me. If you like Brad why are you dating me?" said James trying not to show his emotions.

"I don't like Brad, how would you even think about it", said Lily confused.

" Because I saw you kissing him this afternoon. How could you do this to me, Lily?" James said looking hurt.

"James, just listen to me. It was not like what you think. I don't even like Brad, I never did, but he forcefully kissed me to annoy me. I even hit him back," explained Lily

" Will you stop lying to me!" yelled James " You and Brad have been going together for sometime now. Brad himself told me that you like him".

"What do you mean he told you? Do you mean to tell me that you are ready to believe Brad but not me?" cried Lily.

" I didn't believe him then, but today I saw you kissing him and now I am forced to believe that you are lying to me ", James said slowly.

Lily couldn't believe that he had just said that.

" Why did you do this to me? If you wanted Brad, why did you lie that you liked me a lot " continued James angrily, "I trusted you so much."

Lily interrupted ' No, if you trusted me, you would believe me. " Tears were starting to fill her eyes but she didn't 'ant to show him how his words hurt her. "Believe what you want to believe, but I never cheated on you or anyone else for that matter. And you know what Potter, you never really understood me and I don't think I will go out with you ", she finished.

" So we are back to Potter are we, you have got to be kidding, if you think I am gonna date you after this. I hate people who cheat", said James nastily, wanting to hurt her but only hurting himself instead.

Lily had just broken his heart, but he couldn't allow her to hurt his pride too." I don't know why I ever liked you so much; I can have any girl I want. But I guess it is better that I dated you now, because now I know you are nothing special and you don't deserve me ", said James and went to his dormitory.

Lily put her head in her hand and let the tears flow. How could James say those things to her? She trusted him with her life but he didn't even trust her enough to believe that she would never cheat on him. Lily sat there for what felt like hours and when she finally did get up, she made a mental note to catch that Brad and make confess why he did this to her and then rip apart his limb from limb with her bear hands.

Lily and James didn't talk with each other after that incident. During the Christmas when Lily went home,  
Her parents had a car accident and both of them had died in the accident. Lily had lost the two people who loved her unconditionally. She broke up completely. Her sister Petunia allowed lily to stay until she was of age. But lily and her sister had never been much close but her sisters attitude towards her kept her sane. Because Petunia hated her because she was a witch but still allowed Lily to stay with her in her apartment when Lily had no place to go. They had a small funeral. After the vacation was over Lily had learned something that no matter how much Petunia tried to hate Lily, they were sisters and nothing would change this and they loved each other deep down. Lily also decided to talk with James, as life was too short to be taken for granted. But a bad surprise was waiting for her in Hogwarts.

James started to date Camela, who was in their year but in Ravenclaw. After returning from the vacation Lily found out about Camilla, better known as the biggest flirt and man-eater. Lily was deeply hurt because James knew that Lily and Camilla hated each other and Camilla never missed a chance to make fun of her. Lily tried to avoid James as much as she could but it soon became clear that he had something else in his mind. Because where ever she went she would find James and Camilla kissing passionately.

Lily didn't tell anyone of her parents' death and she didn't date anyone and started to spend more and more time in the library. But since their N.E.W.T exams were approaching her behavior was excepted without any doubt. Only one person knew what she was going through and it was Remus, he is one of James best friend. Only he believed her and was even ready to hex Brad for her. Sirius treated her very badly and always made fun of her in front of other and even James sometimes helped him in humiliating her. She didn't mind Sirius behavior because she knew he did it because he thought it was her fault that James was dating Camilla who he hated more then Lily but she wouldn't get over James unfairness towards her.

After their N.E.W.T got over Lily wanted to talk with James and try to at least be friends with each other. Because she was missing his friendship more than anything else was. So the night before boarding the Hogwarts Express, she approached James who was surrounded with his usual group of so called friends mostly containing girls.

" James, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Lily avoiding looking at the others.

"Sure, why not", said James and they went outside the common room," What do you want to talk about?" said James dropping his nice guy act. " I thought we said all we have to say, but if you came to apologize for cheating on me than you can get on with it but don't expect me to forgive you and make it fast I have a meeting with Cam.

"Apologize?" stammered Lily. " You know I thought maybe we would still be friends but you know what I don't think I can ever be friends with someone who doesn't trust me". "Felt very bad when you started to date Camilla but you know what I think you both are made for each other". " And one last thing James never treat any one the way you treated me then you might just find yourself alone". "Goodbye James, I hope you will always be happy", with these last words Lily left James standing there.

She felt her heart break into thousands of pieces because she had loved James. That moment Lily decided that she wouldn't allow James to ruin her life and she will lead her life happily and find someone who will love her unconditionally like her parents had.

After Lily had left James stood there for a long time. He was puzzled with what Lily had said then he remembered her kissing that Brad. " I did nothing wrong, she was the who cheated", thought James, "how could she do this to me after how much I loved her. Cam is a better girl and more beautiful, I should be happy. I am ok", said James to himself and returned to the common room.

The next day they boarded the Hogwarts Express and went their separate ways. 

Send your opions about the story in the reviews. hopefully i will update the chapter soon. send reveiws.


	2. Paul Henry Potter

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

' Where the hell have you been? Your column should have been in my desk hours ago. I will not tolerate this type of behavior from anyone not even my favorite columnist', yelled Jonathan, the editor in chief of daily prophet.

'Whoa chiefs!' keep it down, will ya? I know I am late in my dead line but look at the bright side, at least I handed my column', said Lily tiredly. 'Plus I was in the St.Mungus the whole night cause there has been another attack'.

' I know. I already send Parker's to cover the story but the ministry won't disclose the number of people injured and killed. Hey! Why don't my favorite columnist just give us the inside information to her favorite boss in the whole wide world', said Jonathan flatteringly.

'So, now I am your favorite columnist and sorry boss but you are not exactly my favorite boss in the world. And I would never disclose private and confidential information of the hospital', replied Lily sternly. 'Get the guys to do your dirty work not me'.' Anyway what are you doing here so early?' Asked Lily.

'Waiting for my daily column to arrive without which my oh so successful paper just wont survive', replied Jonathan sarcastically. 'I still don't get how the people can solve their problem with your stupid advises'.

'Very funny. Well you have got your precious column and I am already tired of your not so stubble remarks, I think I will hit the roads I am dead tired on my feet's as I didn't get a wink of sleep last night', yawned Lily.

'Wait I have to talk to you about Nicole and don't you dare try to lie to me cause I know she tell you everything' said Jonathan trying to be threatening but failing badly.

'Jeez boss. It sounds serious and I promise I will answer as honestly as I can'. Said Lily.

'Who is new boy friend of her? I don't like the sound of him. He might threat my baby girl badly', said Jonathan angrily.

'Jonathan you never seem to like any of the boys Nicole dates. I didn't meet him till now so I can't answer you and how do you know he will threat Nicole badly. And I am saying the truth and try not to be too nosy of your daughter life', explained Lily trying not to laugh at the expression in his face.

'I am not nosy. I am just doing what is the right of every father. And we are not over yet. I want my next column on time Lily. And go take some rest I can't have anybody drooling over my office' said Jonathan.

'Yeah, whatever? Thanks john. See you tomorrow', mumbled Lily with a smile.

When Lily came out of the office, she saw people already moving about and going to their regular business. She smiled when she saw this. She was very happy about the way her life had turn around to. She loved her new home and her jobs. After all she did work hard enough for it. After graduating from hogwart, she had taken up various part time job just to sapport herself through the healer training then dumbledore had gotten special permission so that she didn't have to be there in the hospital and when ever there is any emergency she was called upon. And finally now she was an intern healer and the best one there. She would be a fulltime healer within a few months. She also helped people with their various problems through her column and she loved her this job too because she got the chance o go through her dreams of becoming a healer by this job. Jonathan tries to be hard and stern but she knew that underneath he was an old softy and a real sweetheart.

Sometimes Lily wonders what her life would have been if she had still been with James because she still felt something for him. But lot had changed in one year. Lily had grown her hair till shoulder length and it had developed curls, her eyes were greener now if that was possible. Lily had become more beautiful over the passing year and her smile was contiguous, everyone loved her. That why lot of her patients in the hospital simply adored her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good morning Paul. I hear somebody is going to be discharged today. Here these are for you' said Lily brightly the next morning. She was looking great.

'Lily', replied Paul, 'flowers for me, you know how to brighten an old man's day', said Paul smiling. 'If there is anything that I will miss here its your sweet face, I wish that stupid grandson of mine was like you', grumbled Mr. Paul. 'Other girl would probably be busy with their boy friend rather then an old guy like me'.

'I will miss you too and I love spending time with you. You are better then these cheesy guy any day you want, you know how to charm a lady which the guys know nothing about. I am sure your grandson is not half as bad as you made him', said Lily laughing. ' Anyway I just wanted to say good bye to you as I might not be there when you are discharged. I have a meeting to attend about the scarcity of facilities here. We need more facilities due to the increasing attack.' Any way gotta go' saying that Lily kissed Paul in the cheeks and left.

Paul harry potter looked after the retreating figure with a smile. He had come to love the girl, as his own grand daughter .she was remarkably beautiful girl. Sometimes she reminded him a little of his late wife, Marie potter. He turned to the bedside table and saw the time when his grandson, James Edward Potter would pick him up that is if he remembered the time. James had changed a lot recently and he didn't like the way he cheated his girlfriend. Though even she cheated on him so that was ok. Paul couldn't stand her. Camilla that was her name, he didn't like her at all also he knew that she was only after James money.

Lily did not know that he was The Paul Harry Potter, who was the sole owner of many wizarding restaurants, building and a lot of other things. He liked to be secretive of his accomplishes and wealth unlike his grandson. He knew he was the reason that James had turned out the way he is.

'I wish James would find a loving partner like Lily', sighed Paul. Paul didn't want to admit it but he knew that he was very lonely and James, his only family didn't have enough time for him. That was one of the reasons why he loved Lily like a grand daughter. She would be the perfect girl for James.

That was when he got a brilliant idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Give lots of reviews.

**Next chapter we get to see James . Luvs ya all**


End file.
